Switch
by B.Kitsune
Summary: Para él era un castigo, para ella una nueva experiencia.
1. Fricción

**I**

 **Fricción**

* * *

— Muy bien, ¿quién fue?

Hay días en que Aizawa se cuestiona muchas veces en cómo llegó a ser profesor a tan corta edad, dejando de lado su fructífero trabajo como héroe profesional para ayudar en la formación de futuras promesas y en el arduo camino que implica tanto físico como emocional, pero hay días como estos en el que realmente se pregunta por que directamente no fue un asesino a sueldo, así tendría la perfecta excusa para acribillarse en contra de los estudiantes que tiene en frente en ese preciso momento, siempre que sucede algo, tanto Kirishima como Denki tienen que estar en medio de todo o al menos, relacionados al problema, ni hablar de Bakugou Katsuki, que si no lo está es quien los creó en primer lugar. Sabe que aún son demasiado jóvenes para entender que existen reglas que deben acatar por su seguridad y bienestar, que debido a su pleno desarrollo ds madurez mental aún hay cosas que no procesan correctamente, pero ver sus ligeras sonrisas que indican que poco o nada se arrepienten del hecho sólo le hace enervar la sangre. Como ninguno de ellos responde sobre quien es el responsable, piensa que es buena idea culpar a uno con un castigo severo para que los involucrados respondan ante el hecho, o como mínimo que entiendan lo que significa infringir las normas de la Academia y probar su nula o baja paciencia.

— Entonces Bakugou, vienes conmigo.

— ¿¡Ah!?

Cuando ve su soberbia mirada entrar en pánico por el aviso y mirar a sus compañeros inseguro, sabe que disfrutará lo que está pensando. Ya se encargará del protocolo que el Director propone para estas situaciones, esta vez lo hará a su modo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La clase 1-A ya estaba preparada para un nuevo entrenamiento que sería llevado a cabo en el área de catástrofes y guiado tanto por N°13 como Aizawa. Mientras el profesor N°13 ordenaba documentación en espera de Herasehead, algunos conversaban sobre las estrategias que tenían pensado usar en ese momento y otros comentaban sobre situaciones banales que habían vivido hace poco tiempo. Midoriya observaba curiosamente la entrada esperando que alguien entrase por ella, sin haberse dado cuenta que tanto Uraraka como Todoroki le habían preguntado algo sin recibir respuesta, Asui por su parte, le picó el rostro con el dedo, asustándolo de paso.

— Si que estabas concentrado, Midoriya-chan.  
— ¡Tsuyu-chan!  
— ¿Estás preocupado por Bakugou? — Cuestionó Todoroki, viendo hacia la puerta. — Por lo que supe de Denki, se metió en un problema ocasionado por Kirishima. Aizawa-sensei se lo llevó en la mañana y nadie ha sabido de él.  
— Ya veo. — Respondió algo dudoso, aunque no estuviese en los mejores términos, Midoriya siempre solía estar pendiente de él, que se saltaste una clase era absolutamente impropio viniendo del chico que iría a la Academia aún si se lo llevase el mismo infierno, por lo que suponía que algo como eso habría ocurrido. —  
— Midoriya se preocupa demasiado por Bakugou-kun, seguro llegará pronto causando alboroto. — Posterior a sus palabras, se escuchó una explosión provenir desde el la entrada del domo, Aizawa y Bakugou habían entrado, y esté a su vez se veía sumamente encabronado con un artefacto en sus manos. — ¿No lo ves?  
— Tenías razón...

Comentó Midoriya algo nervioso, pero al menos la preocupación que tenía sobre el chico desapareció en cuanto lo vio refunfuñar. Aizawa lo dirigió al centro donde una mesa con diferentes papeles que estaba ordenando N° 13 para dejar la maquina sobre ella, mientras se disponía a dar las explicaciones.

— El ejercicio de hoy será diferente que los anteriores, pero antes de explicarlo, necesito un voluntario. — Anunció, unos cuantos habían levantado la mano curiosos sobre lo que supondría aquel día, pero cuando lo hicieron sintieron la ira desbordante de Bakugou dirigirse hacia ellos con su mirada, fue tanto el miedo creciendo en sus corazones que ni siquiera Kirishima quiso levantar la mano. — ¿Nadie?  
— Yo sensei. — Respondió Tsuyu naturalmente, todos le observaron temerosos, aparentemente Asui era la única que no temía ante la ira de Bakugou, incluso él se sentía extrañado. ¿Cómo se atrevía? — ¿Qué debo hacer?  
— Solo tienes que acercarte, ven. — Aizawa agradecía que se ofreciese de voluntaria, debido a sus habilidades como conciliadora natural, Tsuyu Asui era exactamente de lo que necesita aprender el chico que desde hace mucho le suponía problemas relacionales, aún cuando podía mantener la tranquilidad del ambiente con la mayoría de sus compañeros, Bakugou seguía siendo ridículamente irracional, actitudes que Asui destacaba por excelencia. Sería una buena oportunidad para acercarlos a ambos y que además la chica aprendiese nuevas perspectivas de trabajo, por mucho que valoraba sus actitudes, aún le faltaba mucho por aprender del instinto se batalla del cual Bakugou le salía hasta de los poros. Cuando Asui se acercó hacia la maquina, Aizawa se colocó detrás de ella como apoyo, la chica reaccionó atenta, parecía ser un tema importante para que su profesor actuase de tal manera. — Este artefacto fue creado para la Academia por parte del equipo de apoyo, contiene ADN registrado de una particularidad, para así hacerla compacta y a su vez reversible. Se trata del switch.  
— ¿Switch? — Cuestionaron los demás que observaban con curiosidad, algunos se arrepentían un poco de no levantar la mano. —  
— Significa que puede cambiar la particularidad de las personas siempre y cuando resistan el cambio, genera una pesada carga y en algunos casos pérdida de consciencia. — Respondió Aizawa con cautela, la chica sin embargo no parecía asustada en absoluto. — Es un cambio bastante drástico el perder tu particularidad y conseguir otra, hay algunos que demoran meses en acostumbrarse. Bakugou está obligado por romper las reglas de la Academia, pero si no lo deseas puedes desistir, Asui.  
— Está bien Aizawa-sensei. — Afirmó la chica con convicción, confiaba en que si sucediese algo, su profesor estaría ahí. Ambos. Además sonaba bastante divertido, Bakugou sólo la observaba con atención. Pensaba que se refractaría ante la explicación de Aizawa. — Puedo hacerlo, ribbit.

 **...**

 _Tienen alrededor de media hora desde el sonido de la alarma para atrapar a Bakugou y Asui, declarados como villanos para este ejercicio. Sin embargo, ellos tendrán ventaja de quince minutos para esconderse en las ruinas de la ciudad y acostumbrarse a sus particularidades, si llegan al edificio y tocan nuevamente la alarma, ellos ganan._

Bakugou estaba sumamente encabronado por todo lo que sucedía, no sólo había sido humillado siendo culpado por algo que no había cometido y reemplazar su traje de héroe por el de la rana, sino que además le arrebatan su particularidad por algo que no entendía en absoluto. Desde que quitó su mano de esa porquería que le dio un fuerte golpe de corriente, tenía que enrollar constantemente su lengua con sus manos por ser excesivamente larga, sentía su piel húmeda y eso le estaba asqueando, además de sentirse extraño en general por la manifestación paulatina del poder de Asui. Lo peor es que no podía olvidar que Denki y Sero se burlaron de él durante todo el camino que Bakugou empleó para correr hacia la ciudad hasta que ya no pudo verlos, los golpearía hasta que sus puños sangraran cuando todo esto terminara. Estaba tan concentrado en refunfuñar que no se dio cuenta cuando la chica que lo seguía ya no estaba a su lado.

— ¡Asui, dónde mierda te has metido!  
— Acá... — Escuchó un balbuceo desde unos metros de distancia, se había quedado atrás. Cuando se acercó pudo verla apenas de pie y respirando pesadamente, no estaba bien. — No puedo... Hace demasiado calor, Bakugou-kun...  
— ¿Qué esperabas? Por mucho que ahora yo tenga tus poderes, sigues estando regulada por tu cuerpo. Mi poder contradice mucho tu anatomía, idiota. — Era por eso que no entendió por qué no se había retractado, aún cuando no hablaba con ella, sabía que era inteligente y comprendía lo que significaba tomar su particularidad. La chica no respondió, Bakugou no tuvo más remedio que cargarla desde el hombro y seguir caminando, necesitaba esperar que diesen la señal para dirigirse hacia la alarma, no necesitaba ventajas de mierda. Al menos ya le había tomado el truco a la lengua, aunque se estiraba por si sola de vez en cuando. Asui por su parte seguía con dificultades para regularse. — Deja de hacer eso.  
— No puedo...  
— Si puedes, solo tienes que calmarte, estás acostumbrada a rechazar el calor, si te relajas permitirás que tu cuerpo se adapte.

Encontró un edificio que parecía ser un buen lugar para ocultarse mientras la verdadera prueba comenzaba, ya podía mantener la elasticidad de la lengua como quería, ahora le quedaba probar la fuerza de sus piernas. Con un fuerte impulso, consiguió elevarse varios metros en el cielo hasta llegar unos buenos pisos arriba del edificio, dejó a Asui descansando en el suelo mientras observaba a los alrededores, se sentía orgulloso por su facilidad de controlar algo que muy pocas veces había visto en acción, la verdad casi nunca le interesaba ver a los demás mientras practicaban con sus poderes, pero no podía evitar pensar que los de Asui eran realmente útiles y cómodos.

— ¿Bakugou-kun, dónde estás?  
— ¿Eh? — Katsuki se volteó confundido, estaba fácilmente a la vista de Asui. — ¿Te estás quedando ciega?  
— Ohh, activaste el camuflaje sin querer. — Respondió la chica una vez se había vuelto visible. — Tienes que tener cuidado con lo que haces, podrías activar el veneno de mi piel sin darte cuenta.  
— ¿Cuántas mierdas tienes? — Cuestionó mientras se sentaba a su lado, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no deseaba sorpresas. —  
— No estoy segura. — Suspiró con fuerza, parecía más aliviada luego de un momento. — Gracias por cargarme hasta aquí.  
— No puedo dejarte o me suspenden. Y si te mueres no tendré de vuelta mi poder.  
— Ahh, no voy a morir, ribbit. Pero gracias de todas formas.  
— Cierra la boca. — Quedaron unos segundos sin decir nada. Bakugou observaba como su visión se sentía extrañamente diferente, sintiendo las sombras y luces inducían a que moviese su lengua por inercia. Cuando volteó hacia Asui pudo ver que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados concentrada, tenía las palmas abiertas y liberaba pequeñas chispas en sus manos, ya parecía haberse acostumbrado a su poder. Sin querer, se sintió algo celoso. — ¿Qué más puedes hacer?  
— Puedo liberar veneno desde mi piel, oír por debajo del agua, guardar objetos en mi estómago y muchas cosas más, pero no se cuanto de eso se ha liberado en tu cuerpo. — Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró interesada. — ¿Qué necesito para generar más explosiones? — Bakugou quedó un tanto confundido por la respuesta, parecía sufrir hace menos de cinco minutos y ahora parecía curiosa sobre su poder. —  
— Te falta acumular más sudor en las palmas.  
— Ohh.

Escuchan la alarma que anuncia el inicio de la práctica, Asui aún está levemente mareada pero deben comenzar a moverse si quieren ganar. Se miran confiados en que necesitan actuar inmediatamente.

 **...**

Bakugou disfruta bastante tener suficiente fuerza en sus piernas para elevarse a grandes alturas con tan poco esfuerzo, pero Takoyami y Jirou lo han descubierto desde lo lejos cuando lo intentó los primeros minutos, por lo que por la insistencia de Asui, comienzan a correr desde los edificios de manera horizontal, no es tan rápido pero por lo menos los mantienen lejos del campo de visión de todos sus compañeros. Tsuyu ya puede generar una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte en sus manos para elevarse con impulso y su cuerpo se ha adaptado bien ante el calor que genera la particularidad de Bakugou.

— Ya estamos bastante cerca, pero Iida-kun y Denki-kun están alrededor de la entrada del edificio.  
— Bastardos tramposos... — Responde Bakugou mientras piensa que podrían hacer para llegar hasta el edificio antes que se acabe el ejercicio. Siente los pasos aproximarse hacia donde están y necesita acercarse a Asui para hablar sin que los encuentren. — ¿Qué tenía que hacer esconderme?  
— ¿Eh? — Tsuyu no esperaba que Bakugou se acercara hacia ella con tanta cautela, le sorprende más de lo que imaginaba escuchar su respiración cerca de su oído. — Tienes que ocultar tu existencia, no pensar en nada, no sentir nada más que tu propia respiración. — Responde tratando de pensar sobre su entrenamiento hace unos meses atrás. — ¿Por qué?  
— ¿Puede que estén acá?  
— Seguramente, tú ve hacia la derecha, yo iré por allá. — Yaoyorozu y Kirishima estaban en el piso de abajo y uno de ellos se dirigía hacia donde estaban, tenían que actuar rápido o perderían. Bakugou rápidamente se colocó casi encima de Asui para quedar lo más cerca de la pared y rápidamente comenzó a concentrarse según las indicaciones de Asui. —  
— ¿Está funcionando?

Susurró cerca del rostro de la chica, esta a su vez trató de evadir su mirada. Si antes le había tomado por sorpresa, ahora estaba casi al borde del colapso nervioso. ¿Desde cuándo alguien como él podía ocasionar tal efecto en ella? Por lo general cuando se acercaba a los chicos no tenía problemas incluso en abrazarlos ocasionalmente, pero algo en Bakugou le incomodaba demasiado. ¿Por qué la ponía tan nerviosa el que se acercase a su rostro? ¿Qué había en su mirada que Tsuyu no podía mantenerla? ¿Le estaría afectando la fiebre de su particularidad? Definitivamente las fantasías de Ashido estaban alterando su juicio, su corazón latía ante la ansiedad de tener el cuerpo de Bakugou tan cerca al suyo, y podía dar fe que estaba muy bien entrenado.

 _Enfócate_ _. No podía creer que de verdad estaba pensando en esas cosas sólo por tener a Bakugou tan cerca a su propio cuerpo, la persona más agresiva de su curso no podía ocasionar tal estrago en su mente por una situación específica. Sólo era la fiebre, estaba segura de eso. La fiebre y que el cuerpo de ese sujeto estaba demasiado..._

— Funciona.

Respondió cuando pudo ver como la piel de Bakugou se camuflaba entre los colores del cemento paulatinamente mientras el traje tomaba los colores instantáneamente, lo estaba consiguiendo. Segundos después pudo ver a Kirishima entrar a la habitación algo confundido, seguramente había buscado por casi todos lados sin exito, necesitaban mantener el control, lo estaban consiguiendo. Escuchó como Bakugou maldecía levemente mientras se removía algo incómodo, rozandose sin intención contra la chica que mantenía la respiración con tal de no ser escuchada, y fue en ese momento cuando Tsuyu se dio cuenta de algo que casi la hace gritar, pero la mano del Bakugou impidió que sucediese. No podía creerlo, lo observó con una expresión de pánico y terror, cosa casi extraña viniendo de ella. Cuando Kirishima se fue con una mueca de fastidio, Tsuyu mordio la mano de Bakugou y esté se alejó casi de un salto.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — Susurró con ira para no ser escuchado por Kirishima que apenas bajaba las escaleras. —  
— Apresúrate y salta hacia el otro edificio para que terminemos con esto, pervertido. — Respondió con desagrado mientras hacía lo posible en acumular sudor en sus palmas para la siguiente fase. Bakugou a su vez la observó con fastidio. —  
— No hubiese sucedido si no te estuvieras moviendo tanto contra mi, estúpida rana.  
— Excusas.  
— ¿¡Ah!? — Respondió Bakugou encabronado, efectivamente había sido producto de la constante fricción que hacía Asui sin darse cuenta, de alguna manera había herido su orgullo, él no era como Mineta o Denki, pero seguía siendo hombre.— ¿¡Crees que alguien cómo tú sería capaz de calen-  
— ¡Los encontré! — Anunció Yaoyorozu desde la entrada, Bakugou y Asui carraspearon con molestia mientras la veían saltar desde la puerta. — ¡Kirishima, Ashido, vengan acá!  
— Maldición. — Tomó con prisas a Tsuyu sin importarle mucho sobre donde tenía que caer, sin mas saltó en dirección hacia el otro edificio que se encontraba siendo vigilado esta vez por Hagakure y Todoroki, probablemente debido a que los habían encontrado, preparados para atraparlos cuando los vieron caer. Pero no se esperaron la potente explosión que ocasionó Tsuyu con sus manos haciendo que se cubriesen por el posible derrumbe que habría ocasionado. Cuando el polvo cesó, los chicos ya se habían dirigido hacia las escaleras en búsqueda de lo que detendría el entrenamiento. Se encargaron de Aoyama con una patada en el estomago mientras el otro presionó el botón. Mas aliviados de lo pensaban. — ¡Devuélvanme mi poder ahora, bastardos!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Estuviste increíble, Tsuyu-chan! — Respondió Uraraka una vez vio a su amiga salir desde el domo, dos metros detrás de Bakugou quien no parecía en absoluto aliviado por haber vuelto a la normalidad. Tsuyu sin embargo, solo sonrió algo cansada. —  
— Gracias, Ochaco-chan.

Subieron al bus con pausa mientras sus amigos preguntaban como era sentir el poder explosivo de Bakugou en sus manos, otros mas bien como Midoriya o Uraraka demostraban su preocupación tanto por su salud como por la convivencia de 40 minutos que tuvo que pasar con él. Ella se limitaba a palabras simples mientras hacia lo posible en no cruzar su mirada con Bakugou. ¿Habían sido solo 40 minutos? Ella los había sentido una eternidad completa.

— Entonces, ¿cómo podrías describir esta experiencia, Tsuyu-chan? — Le pregunta Midoriya a su lado. —  
— Extraña...

Es lo único que podría decir, ya no siente ganas de hablar. Aizawa había sido lo suficientemente comprensivo para esperar que se sintiese bien unos minutos antes de caminar en dirección a la salida y ante cualquier problema que presentase, que se fuese inmediatamente a enfermería, agradecía la preocupación de su profesor y es que algo también le decía que había sucedido algo para que tuviese un semblante tan extraño, mas estaba segura que no se esperaría la verdadera escena. Cuando se sentó en los asientos del bus la somnolencia llegó a sus sentidos casi tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta cuando le había golpeado con tanta fuerza quedándose dormida a los minutos. El día había sido demasiado agotador para ella en mas de un sentido, pensamiento que también compartía Katsuki mientras observaba desde la ventana evitando las preguntas de los bastardos quienes lo habían metido en ese problema en primer lugar.

Junto con preguntarse como había sucedido una situación tan surrealista con la persona que menos pensaba. Estaba molesto, pero también avergonzado de si mismo y de ese molesto sentimiento en el pecho que había surgido desde que había visto a esa chica avergonzarse por su cercanía. _¿Qué diablos sucedía con él?_

* * *

 _No se, tengo una obsesión malsana por esta ship._

 _Como que me gusta la idea de tenerlos juntos, pero no existe forma voluntaria que se consiga si no es ponerlos en un aprieto~ es un two-shot así que el siguiente daré mas explicaciones de como van funcionando. Nos vemos~~_


	2. Reacción

**II**

 **Reacción**

* * *

— Tsuyu-chaaaan, despierta. — Siente como alguien pica su rostro mientras es cargada hacía algún lugar, y una voz conocida le devuelve la conciencia por la insistencia de llamarla. Rápidamente recuerda el entrenamiento y se incorpora con rapidez, temiendo que quien la está cargando sea Bakugou. Pero para su bien no lo es, sólo es Kirishima que ante la sorpresa la afirma con fuerza antes de que caiga al suelo desde su espalda por el desequilibrio. — Ten cuidado, pudiste tener una fea caída.  
— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunta Denki, quien no había visto antes de voltear, mientras continúa picando su rostro. —  
— Umm...  
— Lo tomaré como un no. Te llevaré a tu habitación, Tsuyu-chan. Te quedaste dormida en el bus. — Afirma Kirishima comenzando a caminar nuevamente, Denki por su parte los acompañaba a su lado mientras hablaba con Kirishima de cosas que a Tsuyu no le importaba demasiado escuchar. Aún se sentía un tanto extraña y el sueño no le había ayudado en nada, sus párpados pesaban como si no hubiese dormido en semanas. —  
— ¿Crees que haya sido excesivo?  
— Considerando lo orgulloso que es, probablemente no le gustó para nada. ¿Viste la cara que puso cuando lo vimos llegar? Mineta casi se caga del susto. — Comentó riéndose del pobre chico que no se encontraba ahí para defenderse y Tsuyu no estaba de ánimos para eso. Solo quería llegar a su cuarto y dormir lo que quedaba del día. —  
— ¿Tú que dices, Tsuyu-chan?  
— ¿Sobre qué? — Se hace la desentendida, realmente no quiere tocar el tema. —  
— Sobre Bakugou, ¿cómo estuvo el día junto a él? Espero que no te haya hecho pasar un mal rato, no tiene nada de tacto con las chicas. — Afirma Kirishima mientras Denki le da la razón. —  
— Creo que solo lo he visto hablar con Ashido y Jirou, y aún así las manda a volar rápido.  
— Pues ellas afirman que es un cretino.  
— Hey entonces... ¿Tendrá otros intereses? — Cuestiona en tono burlesco, Kirishima se ríe por la suposición, para luego colocar una mueca seria ante algo que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza. —  
— ¡Oye eso tendría mucho sentido!

Dejó de escuchar la conversación que había tomado un rumbo bastante extraño y agradece que se alguna manera no necesite participar en ella. Ciertamente casi ninguna de las chicas de la clase le dirigían la palabra a Bakugou, y cree que ha escuchado más de una vez por parte de Mina que es un sujeto sin nada interesante más que una agresividad constante y que sólo consigue opacar su posible atractivo, confirmado además por Jirou. Sin embargo, hace unas horas atrás pudo ver una faceta diferente de un sujeto que por muy inmaduro que fuese, era alguien de convicciones fuertes y amable a su propio modo. Lo había observado en otras instancias durante las clases o los entrenamientos sacar estas caras cuando nadie más parecía hacerlo, pero jamás había sido dirigido hacia su persona esa amabilidad casi oculta de Bakugou. Fácilmente la pudo haber dejado en el suelo, dejándola con la incógnita de como regularse ante el poder que había intercambiando. Pero no sólo la ayudó guiándola cuando tenía dudas, sino que además había estado pendiente cada vez que sus piernas flaqueaban por la falta de fuerzas. Lo había percibido, era divertido pensar en ese momento que cada vez que se tambaleaba Bakugou estaba a su lado, aún si hubiese estado a metros de distancia inicialmente, casi esperando su permiso para acercarse a ella, aunque nunca hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Hubieron dos momentos en los que jugó a que perdía el equilibrio sólo para ver si Bakugou se acercaba, su corazón volvió a doler de esa extraña manera ante el recuerdo, irónicamente, de él regañándola en que tenía que tener cuidado si quería ganar en el entrenamiento. Si no hubiese sido por la situación vergonzosa que había pasado minutos antes de terminar el ejercicio, realmente hubiese tenido una buena experiencia a su lado. Tampoco es como si ella no entendiese que a veces esas situaciones se daban sin intenciones, dado que había sido una simple reacción ante la cercanía de su propio cuerpo. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía tanta opresión en el pecho? Tal vez sólo se sentía culpable por haber actuado de tal manera, no había sido una situación cómoda para ninguno de los dos, mas lo único que pudo hacer fue actuar como lo hacía con Mineta cada vez que actuaba como un imbécil, de manera mucho más reactiva, porque él no era Mineta, y definitivamente no era un imbécil. De alguna manera lo que más la confundía era que tampoco pudo describir lo que sucedió con ella en ese momento, lógicamente se sintió algo asqueada y avergonzada por sentirlo, algo, demasiado cerca entre su estómago y su cadera debido a que no se lo había esperado y era la primera vez que estaba en contacto con algo así. Sin embargo, antes de eso hubo un sentimiento o sensación que definitivamente no supo interpretar cuando él se acercó a su rostro la primera vez, que estaba segura que no le había asqueado en absoluto. Podía ser tal vez, que entonces eso sólo indicaba que Bakugou tampoco se había sentido mal cuando estuvo cerca de ella.

El sólo pensamiento agotó toda su tolerancia y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Kirishima. Un poco excesivamente roja desde el cuello hasta su frente.

\- Soy una tonta.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Tsuyu-chan, dijiste algo?

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Bakugou sólo necesitaba desahogar su frustración en el gimnasio de la Academia para deshacer el molesto sabor de boca que le había generado la práctica de esa semana. Agradecía en parte que sus ahora "considerados" amigos se hubiesen ido hacia otro lado dejándolo tranquilo cuando lo vieron llegar, ni siquiera Deku le había mencionado una sola palabra sobre el entrenamiento aún cuando en su rostro se mostraban claramente sus verdaderas intenciones. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni mucho menos sobre la rana de Tsuyu.

¿Cómo podría darle tanta importancia a una chica con la que apenas mantenía una o dos palabras a la semana si tenía suerte? Le molestaba de sobre manera que la situación no saliese de su mente, que se repitiera constantemente su rostro inundado de pánico cuando su maldito cuerpo tuvo la necesidad inconsciente de reaccionar ante su piel, y es que de alguna manera su traje por lo demás se le ajustaba demasiado bien a su cuerpo como para pasarlo por alto, pero no se había imaginado que en esa circunstancia en donde tuvo la genial idea de acercarse a ella pensando que sería lo más práctico, tuviese que reaccionar ante su cuerpo que por lo demás, notó que era verdaderamente tonificado. Bufó con molestia, necesitaba evitar el recuerdo si no quería tener otro problema en el gimnasio, agradecía que estuviese vacío por la hora o no podría aguantar otra humillación el mismo día.

Decir que la situación le había dolido el orgullo era poco, se sentía prácticamente patético y ni siquiera pudo arreglar las cosas con la chica, debido a que se se había dormido durante todo el trayecto y Kirishima con Kaminari se habían encargado de ella posteriormente.

¿Arreglar? Pues seguía pensando que no había sido culpa suya, en parte había sido de ella también por no quedarse quieta mientras se encontraban escondidos. Sin embargo, tampoco podía evitar cuestionar su propia conducta, y es que de alguna forma no sabía que quería conseguir con utilizar el camuflaje en una situación que fácilmente pudieron escapar. Pero cuando se acercó a ella, no pudo evitar pensar que sería interesante ver más de ese rostro. Siguió con la prensa dándole más kilos para las piernas, aquellos pensamientos sólo conseguían molestarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Definitivamente el sonrojo de esa chica había sido el responsable de todo eso.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Durante la semana nadie más habló del entrenamiento que para muchos había sido algo refrescante, de alguna manera querían que Aizawa volviese a usar el artefacto que según él, necesitaba un tiempo de carga de dos semanas para ser utilizado de nuevo, debido a su biotecnología un tanto delicada, solo les tocaba esperar con paciencia su turno. Los días habían vuelto a una normalidad casi ideal debido a que Bakugou parecía algo decaído de ánimos y no reaccionaba tanto con las bromas de Kaminari o murmuros de Midoriya, ni siquiera tomaba mucho en consideración a Todoroki cuando lo superaba en pruebas de obstáculos, por lo que muchos de sus compañeros se preguntaron si tal vez estaba enfermo, se habían dirigido hacía él preguntándole si tenía que ver con la experiencia que habían vivido, dado que esa actitud había sido posterior al mismo, mas él solo se reservaba sus respuestas, evitando la mirada con molestia mientras se alejaba, y si insistían era una explosión segura al rostro por lo que nadie mas quiso intentarlo. Tsuyu por su parte se encontraba notoriamente más distraída cuando se trataba de analizar estrategias teóricamente o cuando le preguntaban algo mientras miraba hacia la nada, mas su respuesta siempre era que tenía que ver probablemente con el Switch. Sus amigas lo dejaron pasar dado que era una coherente explicación. Pero ya pasando las dos semanas definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con la maquina de la Academia y ni Bakugou ni Tsuyu se miraban a los ojos cuando se encontraban relativamente cerca. Era evidente que algo había sucedido con ellos durante el cambio de particularidades, pero no sabían como llegar al problema, ambos eran complicados y se escondían en una coraza cuando se trataba de problemas personales. Midoriya por su parte, estaba perdiendo la paciencia con los dos, y los quería demasiado para permitir que se sintieran abrumados por sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando Snipe dio por finalizada las clases de ese día, Izuku miró con determinación tanto a Uraraka como a Yaoyorozu y Kirishima dando inicio a su plan para arreglar sus disputas, terminarían el problema hoy mismo o los amarrarían a una silla para que Shinsou les sacara la verdad. Esperaban no tener que llegar a eso.

— ¡Kacchan! — Lo llamó Izuku, a lo que Bakugou simplemente pasó de largo ignorándolo a consciencia. Si necesitaba que esto resultase, tenía que usar todo lo que tenía, por lo que antes de que saliese del salón lo tomó del hombro para acercarse a su oído. —  
— ¿¡Qué te pasa imbécil!?  
— ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Tsuyu -chan?

Le cuestionó en un susurro, Bakugou por su parte quedó en blanco. Lo observaba desconfiado, mas Midoriya jamás desvío la mirada, incluso podría decir que estaba notoriamente molesto. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Él no estaba ahí. Estaba seguro que hasta Yaoyorozu no estaba al tanto de todo cuando había entrado de golpe. Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando vio la mirada confundida de Asui hacia Deku mientras se dirigía a la salida con rapidez, una imagen rápida pasó a su cabeza de ellos dos hablando con bastante intimidad durante las últimas semanas. No se hubiese atrevido... ¿O sí? Espero a que todos saliesen de del salón para hablar debidamente con él. Cuando ya Satou fue el último en irse. Bakugou se acercó a Izuku con cautela y pausa.

— Que fue lo que te dijo.  
— Todo.  
— Estás mintiendo.  
— Si estuviese mintiendo no te habrías quedado, Kacchan. Tsuyu-chan es mi amiga. ¿De verdad pensaste que ella no hablaría conmigo después de lo que hiciste?  
— No tendría por qué. — Respondió con una clara ansiedad en su voz, comenzó a caminar alrededor de Deku tratando de calmarse. De todos quien tendría que enterarse debía ser el maldito nerd. —  
— Puede, no sólo porque te conozco desde siempre, sino porque soy su amigo, Kacchan. — Su amigo, lo miró con sorna, mas no se le escapó la palabra que utilizó implícitamente, Deku era hombre, por lo que tendría sentido que Asui fuera hacia él sobre... Estaba jodido. Demasiado jodido, rápidamente el rostro de Bakugou comenzó a temblar en pánico y algo que jamás pensó que sentiría, vergüenza. — Kacchan, necesitó que vengas conmigo.  
— Vete a la mierda, puto nerd. — Bramó con molestia, no necesitaba saber nada más, rápidamente se dio la vuelta. —

— ¿Entonces seguirás escapándote? — Cuando Bakugou se dio la vuelta lentamente con una notoria vena en su frente a casi reventar por la ira, supo que había dado en el clavo. —  
— ¿¡Quién mierda se está escapando!? — Ya las explosiones salían de sus palmas con ímpetu, era ahora o nunca. Debía ser rápido o estaría jodido si Kacchan lo atrapaba. —  
— ¡Tú en este momento!

 **...**

— ¿De verdad?  
— ¡Si! Será un lindo espectáculo. — Puntualizó Uraraka mientras le daba unas cuantas mantas a Tsuyu, ella las tomó por inercia. — Kirishima-kun y los demás están haciendo las preparaciones. ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarlo? Yo mientras les seguiré avisando a los que faltan.  
— Está bien Ochaco-chan, además jamás he visto una lluvia de asteroides. — Respondió con la antigua emoción que Ochaco recordaba con cariño. Quería ver a su amiga feliz y aunque no confiaba en lo que hizo o haría Bakugou en ese momento, confiaba en Midoriya para llevar a cabo el plan. —

— Iré en unos momentos.

— Está bien. — Respondió mientras se dirigía a la azotea de sus dormitorios. Ochaco mientras tanto la miraba con nostalgia, aún cuando estaba algo herida de que Tsuyu no se lo dijese, tenía que tener una buena razón para ello, mas el que Bakugou estuviese involucrado sólo la hacía pensar en un posible resultado. —  
— Espero que te trate bien, Tsuyu-chan.

Tsuyu por su parte estaba emocionada por la noticia que Uraraka le había entregado. Jamás había visto un espectáculo de ese tipo por la constante necesidad que tuvo en la secundaria de estudiar lo suficiente para entrar en Yuuei. Ahora que la semana había sido bastante difícil de sobrellevar, relajarse era lo único que necesitaba. Cuando llegó al último piso de las escaleras pudo ver a Kirishima algo nervioso soportando su peso sobre la puerta y unos gritos provenientes de la misma. Su estómago le decía que tenía que irse de ahí cuando reconoció la voz detrás de ella.

— ¡Ah, Tsuyu-chan! Que bueno que ya llegaste. — Anunció feliz mientras se alejaba de la puerta y los gritos dejaron de escucharse. — Pasa, los demás están esperando.  
— Kirishima-kun no se que están planeando, pero yo me vo-¡kero! — Antes de terminar, Kirishima la tomó de la cintura para luego abrir la puerta con rapidez. Lanzándola hacia la azotea. —  
— ¡Te adoro Tsuyu! — Posteriormente, cerró la puerta. —  
— ¿Kirishima-kun? — Se levantó con molestia al ser arrojada tan bruscamente por parte de su amigo. Como había previsto, al voltearse solo vió a Bakugou, mientras la observaba con tranquilidad. Había sido engañada. —  
— No me mires a mi, yo no tuve nada que ver en esto.  
— Lo sé. — Luego de eso, por unos segundos ninguno fue capaz de decir nada más. Estaban incómodos, cualquiera que estuviese ahí lo sabría con tan solo verlos. Sin más que aguantar, Bakugou carraspeo y se dirigió al extremo de la azotea para medir la distancia de caída. Ninguno quería estar ahí y sea lo que fuese que había planeado Deku, no le iba a funcionar. Sin embargo, fue la dulce voz de Tsuyu quien detuvo su cometido. — Lo siento.  
— ¿Qué? — Se volteó confundido. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? —  
— Yo... Lo he estado pensando durante todo este tiempo, no fue mi intención actuar de ese modo tan reactivo, no fue correcto. Seguramente Bakugou-kun tampoco tuvo intenciones de que eso sucediera, así que por eso me-  
— Yo no me voy a disculpar.  
— ¿Eh? — Tsuyu lo miró perpleja, no era su intención molestarlo. — Lo sé. Solo estoy diciendo lo que pienso.  
— No, no lo sabes. — Se acercó a ella irritado. Ya estaba harto de esa mierda y ni tenía intenciones de seguir con esa mentira. Tsuyu Asui podía decir lo que quisiese sobre ser honesta, mas no lo conocía a él. Le demostraría lo que era ser verdaderamente directo con sus sentimientos. — Vienes y me sueltas toda esa mierda como si supieras como me siento, ¿tú qué sabes de eso, ah? Te volviste histérica porque te asustaste, no me vengas con mentiras, Tsuyu.  
— ¡P-por supuesto que me asusté! — Respondió alterada. — ¿Cómo esperabas que no lo hiciera? Si digo que lo siento es porque es as-  
— Pues yo no. — Quedó en frente de ella, acercando su rostro al de ella para obligarla a hacer contacto visual. Bakugou le ganaba por mucho a Tsuyu en altura, por lo que la chica se sentía demasiado menuda en esa situación. Comenzó a desviar la mirada apenada, nuevamente ese golpe en su corazón estaba nublando su juicio. — ¿Ves qué no estas siendo honesta?  
— Si lo-  
— Mírame. — Ordenó acercándose a su oído, Tsuyu no podía con eso. La situación se había volteado de una forma que ella quedaba vulnerable. Pero no deseaba darle el control, por lo que se armó de valor y le devolvió la mirada con tanta determinación como le fue posible. Se sintió levemente satisfecha cuando vio algo de duda en el semblante de Bakugou. — Yo no te pediré disculpas, Tsuyu.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Porque no me arrepiento de como me sentí al respecto. — Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó en el rostro de Tsuyu por solo recordar ese día, mientras Bakugou se acercaba de alguna manera a su rostro buscando su mirada, odiaba su confianza al decirle todo eso, y más aún que aunque lo evitase alejándose, él se acercaba sin dudarlo. — Y estoy seguro que tú tampoco. Te ví mirándome en más de una ocasión, generabas más explosiones cada vez que me acercaba. — Siguió, hasta que Tsuyu llegó hacía la baranda de la azotea, no tuvo el valor de contradecirlo. Ya no podía escapar de esa mirada, del calor que su cuerpo buscaba con obsesión el suyo propio. Vió los brazos de él quedar a ambos lados para asegurarse que no escapara de lo que planeaba, porque estaba perdiendo demasiado con lo que estaba pensando para permitir que ella huyese. — ¿Estoy equivocado?

Tsuyu se sentía perdida ante esa mirada llena de fuego, que consumía cualquier intento de alejarse de esa prisión que había provocado. Negó con la cabeza, Bakugou la observó victorioso y una sonrisa algo socarrona hizo que perdiese todas las barreras que tal vez, pudiesen quedarle. No podía mentirse a si misma, ni mucho menos a los demás. Si Bakugou le preguntaba tan directamente cómo se había sentido al respecto no podía hacer más que responderle con la misma honestidad. Se miraron por unos segundos, disfrutando del momento que pronto había terminado con toda la incomodidad que habían sentido durante semanas. Bakugou por su parte, no esperó más tiempo del necesario y comenzó a acercarse hacia el rostro de la chica, ella a su vez, se río por la audacia e impaciencia de Bakugou, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, lo besó antes que él.

Fue un gesto casi superficial inicialmente, dado que era la primera vez para ambos en hacer ese tipo de contacto tan íntimo, no sabían como sentirse al respecto ni tampoco si lo estaban haciendo como correspondía, solo sabían que no querían detenerse, la cálida sensación que se liberaba desde su pecho y se extendía hasta sus cuerpos era suficiente para sentirse satisfechos y cómodos. Pero no era suficiente para Bakugou, así que intentó profundizarlo, buscando abrir su boca sin esperar que la pobre chica se acostumbrase y ante la sorpresa saltó, alejándose de él. Cuando se dio cuenta lo que había intentado Bakugou y observó su mirada perpleja, rió.

— ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? — Gritó encolerizado mientras Tsuyu se reía con más fuerza. — ¿¡Te estás burlando!?  
— ¡No! — Afirmó mientras aún no podía controlarse, por lo que para que Bakugou no pensase lo contrario, le dio un dulce abrazo mientras esperaba que se calmase un poco. Él sólo se lo devolvió con fuerza, y colocó su rostro en frente de su cabeza. Definitivamente Tsuyu era mucho más pequeña que él, y eso de alguna forma le gustaba. — Por favor, avísame la próxima vez.— Bakugou no pudo evitar temblar cuando escuchó la palabra "próxima". Por lo que sin decir nada más, asintió en su cabello. Tsuyu se sentía feliz. Si bien aún estaba en términos muy superficiales, los pasos que habían dado eran suficientes para estar tranquilos. Al menos ahora, sabían que podían acercarse el uno al otro sin temor a ser rechazados. —  
— ¿Puede ser ahora?  
— No.  
— ¿¡Ah!?

O al menos la mayoría del tiempo. Les quedaba un largo camino por aprender sobre su nueva relación y lo que implicaba tener esos sentimientos, que al menos en ese momento, sentían más liviano.

 **...**

— Menos mal pude crear una escalera antes de que Bakugou-san te encontrase en la azotea. Midoriya-kun. — Comentó Yaoyorozu mientras se dirigían hacia los dormitorios luego se ver como había concluido todo el problema que habían tenido sus compañeros. Ninguno se había esperado esa clase de escena, mucho menos viniendo de Bakugou. — ¿Cómo lo trajiste a ese lugar?  
— Le dije que sabía lo que había pasado. — Momo lo miró confundida, ni siquiera ella quien los había visto sabía muy bien por qué estaban peleados. —  
— ¿Lo sabías? — Cuestionó, a lo que Midoriya se volteó para verla con una mirada seductoramente divertida, como los niños que sabían que habían cometido una travesura. El corazón de Momo golpeó con fuerza. —  
— Por supuesto que no.

* * *

 _Katsuyu para el kokoro (L)_

 _Tengo muchas ideas con respecto a esta pareja, son tan contrarios que se complementan de una manera interesante. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo~_


End file.
